User talk:LordNyan6802
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Quisitor page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 23:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) You want any help with this wiki? I can sort out some standardization for the pages for locations and so on, which would be a start. I'm a big fan of the series and would like for there to be a more adequate source of information, so I chose this. This is perhaps your lucky day (depending if you want help or not)! Heartgold1234 (talk) 22:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes! Your help would be very much appreciated! I have only been the wiki administrator for a few days, so, its early days, and I could use your help. I am looking to have the community grow, so if you know anyone else who likes the series, please tell them about it. Thank you very much!! LordNyan6802 (talk) 08:16, November 9, 2015 (UTC) You are quite welcome, and I will try and do exactly that. I have just sorted out all the non-protected pages without categories, and am starting work on pages without links. I will also be adding content to these where it is needed. Heartgold1234 (talk) 17:23, November 9, 2015 (UTC) That's great, thank you! I am working on creating articles from the books I have at the moment, because I'm lending them from the library, until I get them for Christmas. So, bit by bit, we should be getting somewhere! LordNyan6802 (talk) 17:39, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I'll try and figure out how to get a chat up and running, so we can talk at some point. We could pop on community central for now and have a quick talk? Heartgold1234 (talk) 17:46, November 9, 2015 (UTC) We could start up a blog post, and then we can talk on that? I'll start one now. LordNyan6802 (talk) 17:57, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, would be much easier than this. Heartgold1234 (talk) 17:58, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I started one, and its called Wiki Stuff or something like that. LordNyan6802 (talk) 17:59, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Request for logo Hi LordNyan6802. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. All you said in your request is that you want a logo that involves the logo from the cover of the books, so my first attempt at that can be seen at File:Logo1.png. Let me know if you want me to change anything. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:49, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help - its perfect! LordNyan6802 (talk) 18:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) hi, I'm dogtrooper, I hope you don't mind but I saw some grammatical mistakes in some pages and cleaned them up with Grammarly a bit. Dogtrooper1 (talk) 05:52, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the wiki. Thank you for the help. LordNyan6802 (talk) 07:54, July 28, 2016 (UTC)